Honor and Destiny
by Awsomaniatica
Summary: Tired of being put down just because she was a woman, Suki disguises herself and takes her injured father's place to join the Earth Kingdom's army against the impending forces of the Fire Nation. Based off of the Disney movie, Mulan. On Hitas.
1. Chapter 1

_I've had this idea for the longest time and finally decided to continue working on it. This does follow closely to some parts of the movie and even pieces of the series, but there were certain things that I changed to better fit the storyline. I really loved working on this and I hope that you too would enjoy reading it. _

_And just a heads up, Aang will not be the avatar of the story. He will only be able to bend air, his natural element. That way, it could be more focused on Suki. I hope that you won't be too disappointed… _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or any part of Disney...  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Summary: Tired of being put down just because she was a woman, Suki disguises herself and takes her injured father's place to join the Earth Kingdom's army against the impending forces of the Fire Nation. Based off of the Disney movie, Mulan. <em>

* * *

><p>A lone guard walked along the great border wall protecting the outer rims of the Earth Kingdom. Things were quiet as usual on the top of the strong country. The guard kept his steady pace along the safety of the wall. He began to whistle in boredom as he fixed the position of his hard hat.<p>

Without warning, a falcon flew swiftly past and knocked the guard's helmet off. The patroller leaned over the wall and watched as his helmet spiraled down into the darkness of the ground below. He hit his fist in the wall in frustration.

"Stupid bird," He muttered.

As he began to straighten back up, something seemed to flicker in the dim moonlight below. A single chained grappling hook appeared and latched to the wall. With a step back, he pushed his hands forward with force. A small piece of the wall broke off and tumbled down, taking the sharp hook with it.

Before he knew it, more chain ropes flew upward. The guard blasted little sections of the wall to evade the attacks, but more continued to come at a faster pace. Seeing no way to deal with this on his own, he called for help to signal the others of the impending attack. Gruffy looking rogue soldiers blocked his way. Instead, he quickly scurried up the short tower to light the signal.

The guard snatched the burning torch stationed on the side of the tower. As he turned, he stopped short in fear. Across the blackened fire pit stood a big built man dressed in a distinct robe of red and black with an evil look in his eye. The falcon landed on his right shoulder. With a quick breath, the guard threw the torch into the pit. Flames erupted between them. Soon, fire signals were lit along the wall of guards heeding the word. The guard confidently looked the leader in the eyes.

"Now all of the Earth Kingdom knows you're here." He boldly replied, a small squeak escaping the back of his throat.

The evil man broke the country's flag and placed it into the fire, letting it burn.

"Perfect." He replied, smiling cruelly.

General Hakoda swiftly marched into Emperor Iroh's palace followed by Lieutenant Bato. Iroh put down his tea, seeing the distress on his best general's face. Hakoda and Bato bowed in respect before going on with the report.

"Your Majesty, the Fire Nation has crossed our Southern Border." Hakoda began, his voice filled with dread.

"Impossible," The Emperor's advisor, Pakku, began matter-of-factly, "Nothing can get through the outer wall of Ba Sing Se." Iroh put his hand up to silence his advisor.

"Ozai is leading them." Hakoda added.

Iroh frowned at the news. He had heard of the Fire Nation ruler's plight in taking over the world. It was only a matter of time before his dreaded army had reached his borders.

Hakoda continued, "We'll set up defenses around the palace immediately."

"No! Send the troops to protect my people!" Iroh paused and turned to his waiting advisor. "Pakku,"

"Your highness?" His advisor asked politely.

"Send out messages across the country. Call up reserves and as many new recruits as possible. The safety of the people is my greatest concern."

* * *

><p><em>Okay, to fix any confusion that there may be… The people have begun to live mixed together. There are still going to be the separate countries named after the sort of benders, but they basically live together happily. The outcast is of course the Fire Nation. They started the war to take control of the world. <em>

_Most of the characters introduced will be living in the Earth Kingdom and Ba Sing Se as a place of refuge, especially since Iroh became Emperor. Now the story behind that is he was close friends to the previous emperor who had no more kin to take his place. When things came to his end, he wanted Iroh to become the new emperor for the good of the people. There was a bit of controversy when that first happened, but the people quickly warmed up to their new beloved leader. _

_There will be more, I promise! Please R&R! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, I can't really give any excuses for not updating sooner other than the usual of procrastination. I've had this part basically done, just not put up. The next part is almost done and will hopefully be up before the week's end. Thanks for waiting! R&R! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Disney or Avatar from which my ideas have sprouted from. _

* * *

><p>The next morning, somewhere far from the palace and the impending war, the sun slowly arose, illuminating the beautiful sky. A white stallion galloped through the trees, enjoying the fresh air. His rider held tightly to the reigns, smiling as they flew past the miraculous scenery. Her long reddish-brown hair whipped in the wind as much as her horse's pale mane, both free spirited beings. Nothing could ruin this moment.<p>

The young woman lightly tugged on the reigns, slowing down her horse. They both stopped near an apple tree. She stepped down and pulled off a ripe fruit and held it out for her friend. The stallion took it gratefully. The young woman patted her horse on the neck as she took a deep breath, enjoying the wonderful morning air. She leaned against the tree, closed her eyes and relaxed.

Suki loved her morning rides on her trusted stallion, Appa. She could remember back to when they were both young. When she was ten years old, she watched the birth of the foal that would soon become hers. Suki's father, Piandao cared deeply for his daughter who loved to follow her father's shadow when she was a little girl.

Piandao once was one of the greatest swordsmasters across the country and possibly the entire world. He had many pupils under him, some to become one of the greatest. Not only did he teach the ways of the sword, he trained his students in other ways to fight and strategize their attacks. Suki would often sneak in the training room and watch her father instruct various young men.

She remembered one in particular from when she was eight years old. A young man about the age of twelve seemed least likely to succeed in training. Being the son of a top general, he was pushed to learn. No one ever expected the young man to become one of the best in his own way.

He was particularly creative and thought things through carefully before taking full charge; the mind of a true strategist. He usually was able to keep a positive attitude, resulting in an enjoyable atmosphere. When time came to create his own sword, the young man surprised all. He used part of a fallen meteorite that he discovered to meld as the blade, creating one of the strongest swords ever seen.

Piandao took a great liking to the boy and couldn't help being proud of him. Once the young man turned fifteen, he was an expert swordsman and relieved from training. It pained her father to see such a wonderful student leave, yet Piandao knew that he would do well and possibly become a master trainer himself one day.

Suki had become so fascinated that she practiced in private some fighting moves. When her father had caught her trying to lift a sword, he forbade her from ever touching any of the dangerous items again. She obeyed her father and refrained from holding a sword, but that couldn't stop her from practicing other moves on her own. She yearned to learn in the same ways of her father's students.

She was twelve when she decided to ask her father, since that was the age that most boys began training. Before she could muster up enough courage to ask, Piandao had an accident. His leg got snagged on a jagged ridge when he fell after taking a hike up the mountainside. The wound became infected and he fell ill. For weeks, he struggled to survive. Once his leg had healed, he could never completely walk on his left leg. Suki confined herself to taking care and always being there for her father. She never once brought up what her heart still ached to do this very day.

In the distance, a rooster crowed, pulling Suki out of her thoughts.

"Oh, no," She said to herself, "The meeting with the matchmaker is today." She threw her leg over the saddle and positioned herself in a sitting position.

"We better head to town," she coaxed in Appa's ear. Lightly whipping the reigns, she replied, "Yip, yip." The horse turned around and the pair raced to town.

* * *

><p><em>I know, it's short but hopefully worth it. I tried to explain a hopefully understandable background that will help with the story later on. Please comment and tell me if there is anything I need to work on other than getting out sooner updates. Thanks! :D<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay, don't get me wrong. I love the songs from Mulan and would have added them, but I wanted to do something a little different and a bit more challenging._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Suki or any other Avatar character that will appear in this fanfic. Though there are times where it would be nice to for a change..._

* * *

><p>An older woman paced back and forth in front of a building, watching the busy street for her daughter's arrival. "Koko," Another woman called out to the one near the street, "Is your daughter here yet? The matchmaker is an impatient woman."<p>

"I know," The older woman replied, rubbing her hands together nervously. "Of all days to be late," She muttered to herself. Koko had arrived early from her small town of Kyoshi to a nearby village where the famed Aunt Wu lived. The impatient mother continued to pace back and forth outside her cousin's home with an occasional pause to scan for her missing daughter.

Finally, the sound of quick galloping echoed through the crowds. Suki leaped of the horse in an unladylike manner, twigs and leaves sticking out of her hair. She raised her arms and exclaimed, "I'm here!"

Her mother put her hands on her hips and shook her head.

"What?" Suki questioned. "Mama, I was only…"

"No excuses." Her mother cut off, pushing her reluctant daughter toward the building, "Now let's get you cleaned up."

Suki found herself standing in the middle of the room, closely surrounded by the hoarding woman of her family including her mother and grandmother. Each had a specific task to do. Leaves and twigs were pulled from her hair as she began to be stripped down to her undergarments. Her face and every inch of bare skin was washed and scrubbed hastily as her hair was brushed. Women continued to move around at a fast pace to make up the short time, often disappearing and reappearing with something new for the overwhelmed young woman. Scents filled the air and layers of clothes came in view.

"Do I really have to do all of this just to meet the matchmaker? It's almost—mph!" A layer of dark green clothing pulled over Suki's head muffled her voice. "…like I'm about to meet the emperor."

"Suki, it is very important to impress the matchmaker in every way for her to find you a suitable husband."

Suki groaned softly as she was pulled by the shoulders to sit on the ground, a younger cousin carefully spreading out the bottom of her dress. Her mother carefully kneeled in front of her with a few bowls and accessories already placed down. Carefully, her mother applied make-up to Suki's face as her long auburn hair was brushed throughoutly from someone behind.

After a moment, her mother finished. Picking up a hand held mirror lying next to her, the expectant bride-to-be studied her face completely covered in white. Her lips were a crimson red and a dark orange outlined between her eyes and eyebrows in a slightly slanted manner.

Suki gave a slight look of dismay at her features. _Am I supposed to be trying to scare off all the men or something?_ She wondered amused.

She felt a tug from the back of her head, indicating that her hair was being twisted up in some fashionable way. Suki bit her lip to avoid asking another question that she already knew the answer to. Koko and Gran Gran constantly reminded her of what a woman was supposed to represent for her family.

"_Beauty, grace, and strength,"_ Her mother's words echoed in her mind.

Soon, Koko helped Suki rise carefully to her feet and led her to a larger mirror placed near the door. Suki took each step with forced grace so not to stumble forward.

_Right_, Suki thought with a smile. _Beauty, grace, and a whole lot of strength_.

Suki's aunt fixed the few loose strands of hair hanging in her face as a younger girl smoothed out the ends of the thick green dress. Gran Gran came forward with a stunning white pearl necklace cradled in her hands. Koko watched with a smile and watery eyes as the necklace was gracefully latched around her daughter's neck.

"Suki, you have grown into a marvelous young woman. It is with great honor that you are able to wear the treasured pieces that have been passed down in our family for generations. Now whatever the future has in store for you, I know that you will be able to handle it as it continues to help you grow strong for you and those who surround you." Gran Gran straightened the necklace before gazing up into Suki's eyes.

"You are beautiful dear granddaughter," Gran Gran replied, beaming with joy, "And you are ready."

* * *

><p><em>Yes, I know. It's once again short. The next part will hopefully be finished soon. In the meantime, please tell me what you think so far! <em>


	4. Chapter 4

_I apologize for the delay again. It's been really busy this summer surprisingly. I have been helping my sister move. We spent a few days even to get the painting done in the new house. Between moving and finishing up along with watching the little ones so more could get done, the move is finally finished and time to work on getting this next part out. _

_I have also been having a hard time getting through the scenes leading up to the matchmaker and drawing it out even more is making it worse (at least for me). Please let me know how it turned out! And thanks for the patience and reviews!_

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my computer and the random ideas that revolve around my head…<em>

* * *

><p>The enormous size of the grand building at the end of the dusty road gave Suki the feeling of dread. Despite her mixed emotions of fear and uncertain anticipation, the young woman continued to hold her head high, her mother and grandmother following close behind her.<p>

Suki bit her lip as they neared the vast building. She couldn't help troubled thoughts from running through her head_. I am a young woman with certain expectations to follow. This is what would be best for my family…and me._

No matter how hard she tried to convince herself that this was the life she was meant to lead, Suki couldn't rid the deep feeling of regret that she strived to keep hidden away.

Reaching the entrance steps, Suki paused a moment as something in the sky caught her view. A small beige creature glided his extended wing-type arms to a slowing stop. He sat perched on the corner of the roof, his long tail curling around his body. The small monkey type creature watched Suki with curious big dark eyes as his head slightly tilted. Before Suki was able to inspect this fascinating animal further, she was pushed inside the building with urgency.

Suki's eyes slightly widened in wonder as she took in the neatness of what she guessed was a waiting room. Near the door stood a small group of ladies huddled together with anticipation on their faces. Soon, two people walked in from the hallway. One was a young woman about Suki's age with a bright expression and the other was a younger girl with a small smile shared for the other's excitement. The older rushed over to her awaiting family, clasping hands with who Suki guessed was her mother.

"Aunt Wu has said that I will have a wonderful husband and a very promising life. She even predicted that he would be giving me a panda lily in the near future when we meet."

"This is wonderful Jin," The mother replied, embracing her daughter. Suki watched the family walk out joyfully as she wondered if her meeting with the matchmaker would go as hopeful with her family happy for her.

The younger girl walked toward Suki and her family with a smile. "Fa Suki?" She asked in a sweet voice. Koko and Gram Gram encouragingly pushed their reluctant young woman forward as she nodded. "Come with me. Aunt Wu has been waiting to see you." Suki looked back to her family who gave smiles as she followed the younger girl around the corner.

"I'm Meng by the way," The girl said aloud as the pair continued to go down the long hallway. They finally stopped in front of a door on their left. Before Meng left, she whispered, "Good luck,"

Suki stood before the door with her heart beating rapidly. With a big gulp, she faintly knocked on the door.

"Come on in," A voice replied.

Suki gently pushed open the door and took small steps in the fairly dark room with a barely visible fire brewing in the small pit set up in the back. Inside, an older thin woman sat on her knees behind the table, eyes pouring on Suki.

"Sit," The matchmaker ordered. Suki obeyed as she carefully sat in a similar manner, careful not to mess her dress that had been carefully prepared for this moment while not taking eye contact off the frowning woman. Suki began to wonder if the girl, Jin, had meet with a different woman than who sat across from her.

"I am Aunt Wu the matchmaker and fortune teller in this part of the Earth Kingdom. I have found plenty of matches for eligible young women and I'm sure that I can do the same for you." Suki watched the woman as she continued on with the same explanation that her mother had given her on what is a woman is expected to perform.

"…Doing all this shall bring you honor and glory."

Suki felt her stomach drop as the matchmaker carried on. Surely there must be more than waiting around and doing the same things. The matchmaker motioned to a teapot and cup sitting in the center of the table next to a small bowl of fresh berries.

"There are many things that you need to learn how to do perfectly such as pouring tea. To please your future in-laws, you must show dignity, refinement, and poise."

Suki slightly rolled her eyes as she wondered what this had to do with finding a husband right for her. She grabbed the handle of the teapot and began pouring with ease. As she began to hand the cup across the table, Suki spotted a small shape moving in the wooden ceiling pillars. (A.N: I'm sorry I don't know what it's called)

Aunt Wu leaned up and took the cup out of her hand. Suki didn't say a word as she watched the little creature she recognized from outside glide down to the table next to a full bowl of berries. Suki looked at the thin woman begin to drink the tea slowly as she seemed to take notice to their new addition. The lemur started placing a large amount of berries into his mouth greedily. Suki worried what would happen if Aunt Wu saw the small creature for his sake as well as hers. She cringed as she glanced at the matchmaker who closed her eyes as the cup lifted higher, nearing the end of the drink.

"Shoo," Suki whispered to the lemur, motioning for him to leave. He paused to look for a moment at the young woman with wonder before going back to his snack. Suki continued to quietly wave away the playful creature with no avail.

She climbed the table in hopes of capturing the lemur. He darted away before she could lunge for him, causing the teapot to tip over and spill off the side of the table, right into the lap of Aunt Wu. The matchmaker jerked up so fast due to the hot tea pouring on her, inevitably tipping the rest of the tea in her hand down the front of her.

"You little—" The angered woman began before the lemur took off directly in front of her. She screeched in surprise as she stumbled backwards right into the small fire pit she used for part of her fortune telling. With a loud scream, the matchmaker jumped around the room in burning pain from a few hot coals that stuck to the back of her dress.

Suki looked around for something to help when she remembered her fan tucked in her sash. She pulled it out and began to cool off the blistering heat of Aunt Wu's backside. Instead, the coals sparked and fire formed. Suki couldn't hold back a small smile for a brief moment as the howl's grew louder and the paces went faster because of Suki's idea of 'fanning the flames', Aunt Wu rushed out the door and down the hall, her voice heard to all as Suki grabbed the teapot and took after her. By the time the matchmaker opened the doors of the waiting room to the horrified looks of the women inside, Suki threw the remainder of tea all over the older woman.

Aunt Wu ceased howling and held a deadpan expression, her cheeks slightly reddened. With a fierce look, the matchmaker turned to Suki. With a shaking finger pointed, she yelled, "You are a disgrace! You get out and don't expect to be welcomed back!"

Aunt Wu regained her composure and looked at Meng who still stood bewildered at the past event. "Meng, I will not be taking any more today." Grabbing both handles, the matchmaker slammed the doors, everyone slightly jumping.

Suki avoided the glances she knew were on her as she turned slowly to the younger girl, giving her the empty teapot. Without a word, she headed for the door.

"Suki wait," Her mother protested, but her daughter ignored her and quickly left the building with heavy sadness.

* * *

><p><em>It worked out to have Momo in this part, especially as his normal self. I only made Appa a regular horse because I couldn't fit a flying bison in, especially for Suki to own being this story is about her. I hope you don't get mad at me for that. <em>

_I promise there will be more to come! Leave me a review and I might get done quicker! :) _


	5. Chapter 5

_This part took forever and I feel like I'm going really slow on writing. Seriously guys, please R&R. It would help. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own either Disney or Avatar: The Last Airbender._

* * *

><p>Suki tugged on the reigns lightly, Appa coming to a complete stop. The young woman reached the ground and gently patted the large animal's mane as he nuzzled her, sensing her sadness.<p>

"Thanks Appa," She led him to his stable, not able to lift the sullen feelings that held her down. "It's just not my day." She mumbled as she closed the gate.

Suki barely took notice when a small creature landed on the fence right next to her. She heard the recognizable chittering and felt anger began to build up. As she turned to the animal that seemed to ruin her chances with the matchmaker, Suki was met with big brown eyes with an obvious emotion filled in them. The previous thoughts of shooing away the animal for good melted away. The lemur slightly bowed his head as he softly chattered, his eyes filled with sadness. Suki gave a half of smile at the animal's attempt of apologizing.

"It's alright little guy," She replied as she patted his head. He cooed and closed his eyes under her gentle touch. Suki stopped and walked away, her short mutual moment being over-taken by her previous feelings of dread.

She passed the small pond laid out in the middle of the massive backyard, catching her reflection in the water. She stopped and studied the massive amount of make-up and clothes in order to make her impressionable and beautiful. With her oversized sleeve, Suki carefully wiped all the face make-up off. Once she finished, she pulled out the clips, watching her hair fall softly over her shoulders. Suki gave a small smile at her image, feeling a little more like herself.

With a slow pace, she continued onto her previous destination to the vast space outside of the fence around her house. Piandao had chosen a beautiful place to build his home and have a family. Just beyond the local wall was a breathtaking scenery of green spacious valley of mountains, a massive field of a large variety of wild flowers to the right, and a waterfall filling into a lake in the distance ahead. Suki took a seat on the handcrafted stone bench positioned to gaze out into the beautiful view of nature, running her fingers through her long hair. Beside her stood a large cherry blossom tree in full bloom.

Suki could remember helping her father plant the tree when she was very young. He promised her that this rugged looking tree now would grow as she did to be the most beautiful. She frequently came to this spot to watch her tree grow through the years. Many of those times her father would join her. This became their favorite spot to enjoy the peace and serenity as they needed to clear their head or think. This moment was especially appropriate considering the day's events.

_Who am I supposed to be?_ Suki pondered. _Could there be more in life for me than what I have now? What am I meant to do?_ The time spent with the matchmaker bothered her. Aunt Wu was said to have made perfect matches for all eligible young women. Was she not enough?

Suki's thoughts were interrupted as she heard approaching footsteps. She didn't have to turn around to know who would be coming out here. She looked down forlornly as she shuffled her feet softly. Piandao joined his daughter and gazed out into the scenery before them. Suki slightly turned her head to catch a peak of her father who was now taking interest in their tree next to him.

"My, look at all the beautiful blossoms we have every year. But look," he said, pointing to a lone closed flower, "This one's late. When it blooms, I bet that it will be the most beautiful of all." He gently wiped the fallen tear from her face then brushed her hair back. She smiled.

Nearby, drums began to pound. Piandao stiffly looked up at the sound. Suki watched worriedly as her father took his cane and walked towards the front gates. Suki was soon joined by her mother and Gran Gran as people gathered outside to greet the emperor's leaders.

"Citizens," Pakku proclaimed, "I bring an important message from the imperial army. The Fire Nation has invaded the Earth Kingdom." People gasped at the terrible news. "By order of the emperor, one man from every family must serve in the army." He began to call each family in the area. Men gathered around as their family name was called. Finally he got to theirs. "The Fa family,"

Suki gasped with the crowd. Each knew about Piandao's great reputation in the past, but also knew of his lasting injury.

Suki saw her father's life flash by. "No," She whispered as her father gave up his cane and stood tall, stiffly walking over to receive his assignment.

Piandao bowed. "I am ready to serve the emperor." Just as he was about be handed his scroll, Suki burst through the crowd.

"Father, you can't go."

"Suki," He scolded.

"Please sir, my father has already fought bravely…"

"Silence," Pakku exclaimed. Without taking his eyes at Suki, he added, "You will teach your daughter to hold her tongue in a man's presence."

Piandao looked away in disappointment. Gran Gran led Suki away from the men. Pakku handed the retired swordsmaster his information. "Report tomorrow at the White Lotus camp."

Piandao bowed in respect. "Yes sir,"

Pakku continued on down the list as Piandao headed to the house, boldly standing straight as he slightly wobbled with each stride. Neighbors and his family watched in respect knowing his chances of survival were slim.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: The only thing that I own is the sometimes crazy ideas that revolve around my head. Mulan and A:TLA are not mine._

* * *

><p>Suki spied on her father in his training room as he pulled out an old sword from its place. The blade shined in the dim light as the sharp metallic sound filled the room. Piandao positioned himself in a stance. It had been years since he picked up a sword. The old swordsmaster tested out his blade, moving in various defense positions. He lunged the weapon forward and lost his grip. The sword clanked in the ground as the older man's left foot gave out. He gasped in pain, reaching for the nearest pillar to pull himself up.<p>

Suki covered a gasp, feeling helpless to see the pain her father was in. She ran out to avoid the oncoming tears.

Gathered around the dinner table, everything was silent except for the sound of eating. Suki slowly poured each a cup of tea, consumed by the shared sadness. Looking around at her family quietly eating, she couldn't hold in her frustration. She slammed down her cup. Everyone looked up at her as she stood up.

"You shouldn't have to go! There are plenty of young men out there to fight for the Earth Kingdom."

"It is an honor to protect my kingdom and my family." Piandao patiently answered, not taking his eyes from his plate.

"So you'll die for honor." Suki argued.

"I will die doing what's right."

"But…" Suki stammered, but she was stunned as her father abruptly stood up while still leaning on the table, his face full of anger that she had never seen from him before.

"I know my place! It is time that you learned yours."

Suki covered her mouth and whimpered before running out of the house into the rain. She sat down by the pond and curled up. Drenched and numb from cold rain, she peered into the water at her tiresome reflection.

_Why couldn't I have been a son instead so I can take his place?_ Suki mused. _He would never be able to survive long. How could I convince him that he is not needed to fight because of his weakened state?_ Suki continued to be lost in her thoughts as she shed tears for her father's impending fate.

She glanced up to the house, watching the silhouettes of her parents as they bid each other good night for what would be the last time. Her father blew out the candle, the room being engulfed by darkness.

She stared at the rippled water with her mind racing. _No,_ she decided,_ I will make sure that he cannot go._

With fierce determination, she stood up and went to the house. Carefully, she snuck next to her parents' bed and took her father's mission assignment. She took one last look at her parents, fearing it to be her last, and fled the room.

In her father's old training room, she opened the cabinet containing his armor and weapons. She knelt down carefully, the sword in hand. She paused in hesitance as she rubbed the hilt softly. She was going back on her promise to her father. About ready to give up, she tightened her grip on the hilt and cut her hair to her shoulders. She pulled her now short auburn hair back and tied it up.

After putting on the armor, she went into the barn. Appa whined at the stranger in front of him. She coaxed his fears, assuring that it was her. Once getting on, she glanced at the quiet house on last time. For a moment, she fought back the consideration of giving up and going back. She shook her head of all thoughts of hesitance.

"I love you papa," She whispered while tightening her grip on the reigns. With a quick whip and firm determination, the pair sped off.

Gran Gran instantly woke to the sound of galloping by her window. She peered outside to see a dark shape of the horse and rider trotting off. From the light of the moonlight, she caught a glimpse of what seemed to be her granddaughters face before the pair disappeared.

Gran Gran burst into Suki's room to find it empty and cold. She let out a quick sob before rushing to the parent's room. On the verge of tears, she burst out, "Suki is gone!"

Piandao and Koko jerked up out of bed. Piandao glanced to his night table, noticing his scroll was missing. "It can't be," he replied briskly. Stumbling into his training room, he saw the armor cabinet open and empty. "No," he shook his head.

Rushing outside, he tripped in the mud and fell. He was soon joined by his wife as they both noticed the gate doors pushed by the wind.

"You have to go after her," Koko exclaimed, "She could be killed!"

Piandao held his wife close. He worried over his daughter and her choice, knowing very well of the strict rules and consequences against women. He stared again as the large doors slowly opened and closed.

Sadly, he replied, "If I reveal her, she will be."

* * *

><p><em>Yes, I know that most of this chapter is like the movie... Please R&amp;R! <em>


End file.
